The Hulk
by Barakanaga16
Summary: Beginning of a new Avengers story. Bruce gets exposed to the Gamma Bomb, creating his monstrous alter ego. When a man gets engaged to Betty, he goes all out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bruce's Dream

Deep in the vast desert of the western United States, a sleeping scientist is having overwhelming nightmares. Inside an underground military base, the scientist is stirring. Dr. Bruce Banner has been having these nightmares for weeks now. It occasionally wakes up his fiance, Betty Ross. Most times, she comforts him and eases him. Once done, he goes back to sleep with no worries. This time however, something changed about the dream.

It begins with Bruce wandering around a deserted Cul-Da-Sac. The buildings looked to have been blown to bits, some even still standing. The grass in the yards was gray and old. Tumbleweeds blew across the street. No one was in sight. Dead, rotting animal carcass' were being eaten by ravenous wolves.

In some instances, other wolves would scamper past him. Some even looked at him. In past dreams, the wolves would attack and he'd wake up. This time, the wolves all stopped and looked at him. As he stared at them, he saw glowing green eyes staring right back. Green eyes that grew more and more angry. To Bruce, it looked like some monster lived inside them, ready to come out and wreck havoc upon the world.

The wolves began to drool, even foaming at the mouth. The went into attack position and growled. Before they could strike, the ground exploded underneath them, making them fall into an endless abyss. Before long, something was emerging from the hole. He saw a hand reach up and grab the earth. It was massive and green, like the wolves' eyes. It soon came up fully and a towering behemoth stood before Bruce. Its pants were ripped, its whole body was green, and it looked angry. It grabbed Banner by his neck and pulled him close. The behemoths strength was so intense, he began to black out. Before he did, he could hear it talking.

"Banner... WEAK!" he then woke up.

He opened his eyes and quickly screamed at the top of his lungs. Sweat poured of his body and he gasped. Betty, who was already awake, held his face to hers and quietly said "Calm down Bruce." He soon calmed down and kissed her hands. He laid down, Betty resting her head on his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her lips passionately.

"Everything okay Bruce?" she asked.

"I don't know. These nightmares won't stop."

"Do you wanna tell me about it?"

He soon explained his most recent dream. Bruce didn't leave anything out. As he went deeper into it, he could see her eyes become fearful. The fear in her eyes made Bruce want to stop, but he couldn't. Betty turned her head to him and smiled.

"It'll be okay. It's only a dream, right?"

"Yeah, I guess... A dream." he finished as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, they set out to a rendezvous point in northern San Francisco. Upon arriving, they were greeted by a grim looking man, who wore military clothing. His jacket was decked out in medals, stars, and stripes. He was a high ranking military officer, by the looks of it. He had dark hair, a bushy mustache, and mean look.

"Daddy," said Betty

"Betty," he replied. "How are you?"

"Good. Lets get going." she said firmly. She quickly got onto the helicopter that was waiting. Bruce approached the man and extended his hand, which he took.

"Dr. Banner."

"General Ross. How are you on this fine morning?"

"Not so well. Listen Banner, this Gamma test of yours better prove results. If not, you're off the program. Understand?"

"Yes sir." he gave Ross a salute and headed into the copter. As soon as Ross got in, it began to ascend. It turned and began going east, toward Nevada.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Desert Base

After hours of awkward silence, they arrived in the vast, open desert of Nevada. Across the sand, they came upon a hidden military base leading underground. The tunnel itself was shaped like a rectangle, but sideways in the sand, When the helicopter landed, Bruce helped Betty out. Ross got out shortly after.

Once all were out, the helicopter started up again and headed out of the area. Approaching the tunnel, soldiers came out and escorted them inside. Once inside, it was clear to Bruce that this was what he worked his whole life to be: A Gamma researcher. Coming down the hall was a boy, probably in his late teens. He had spiky hair, a white trench coat, and he looked easily frightened. He stood before General Ross and saluted.

"At ease."

"Sir!" said the boy.

"Any news Jones?"

"Gamma bomb is prepped and ready General. We just need to make a few minor modifications and wait for Dr. Banners order."

"Good. Alert me when it is ready. We don't want any accidents, do we Mr. Jones?"

"No sir!"

"Carry on."

Deep inside Banners lab, Betty and Jones were assisting him with modifications. The bomb itself was located outside, far away from the base. What they were working on, was the computer system that was connected to the bomb. Jones was a little nervous around both Betty and Bruce. He eventually calmed down and spoke to Bruce.

"Dr. Banner, it is an extreme honor to be working with you. I was a fan of your fathers work and that inspired me to become a Gamma researcher. Again, truly an honor."

"Thank you Jones. I really appreciate it."

"Call me Rick. Everyone else does." Betty smiled at Bruce and left the room.

"So, Rick... how did you get this far at such a young age?"

"Well, I..." he continued.

Outside the room, Betty was standing next to General Ross, talking. In the past, Ross wasn't exactly Father of the Year. Being a military General was hard on both him and her. She rarely saw him as a child, even when they did see each other, they didn't do anything together. Even now, Betty still has a hate for him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"This?" wondered Ross.

"Trying to have me back in your life. I left when Bruce proposed to me and you hated him ever since! I've done my best to distance myself from you for a long time, but when you needed our help, I decided to help. Not for you, but for the world."

"Since Banner's father is dead, I had to acquire the second best Gamma researcher in the world. I may hate Bruce, but I don't express it because I want you to be happy. Your happiness is important to me Betty."

"Maybe you should've thought of that before abandoning me as a child." Ross said nothing. He couldn't. They watched as Bruce and Rick were taking off their lab coats because of the immense sweat they were producing from the work. She looked at her father.

"When all this is done, what then?"

"You and Bruce can enjoy life together. I won't judge." As he said that, Bruce came out of the lab.

"Well?" asked Betty.

"It is 100% operational. With your permission general, we can soon start."

"Permission granted." said Ross.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gamma Bomb

Outside in the scorching heat, some men, including Rick and Bruce, were setting down a green device that was filled with green liquid. Ross and Betty were inside the bunker, protected from the bombs blast. Bruce and Rick were making final exams in the bomb.

Around them was a large square ditch, which was used so that the other tech wouldn't be harmed in the blast. Most of the men had left, but the two stayed and continued the examination. Rick spoke up to Bruce.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Course," answered Bruce.

"What would happen if a human was hit by this Gamma Radiation?"

"99% chance that they would die. Humans can't handle high amounts of Gamma."

"What if someone DID survive?"

"Then they would be crippled for life."

"So it's a lose-lose situation?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Minutes later, Bruce was in the bunker, waiting for the countdown to end. "60... 59... 58..." As it counted down, Betty was looking around. She began to get worried, eventually tugging Bruce's shirt to get his attention.

"Bruce, where's Rick?!"

"Shit!" he yelled as he quickly exited the bunker. They all looked outside and watched Bruce get into a van and drive to the site. "30... 29... 28..." the computer called. Getting there, he leaped out and jumped over the ditch. Rick saw this and began to get scared.

"What is it Bruce?"

"The bomb is about to go off!"

"Already?!"

Bruce took his arm and tugged him. The timer went off as soon as they reached the ditch. He pushed Rick into it and turned. The Gamma Bomb detonated and spread everywhere. With the force of a train, it hit Bruce in all parts of his body. Betty, watching this, began to cry.

"BRUCE!" She hugged her father and he pulled her close. Ross looked and saw the green vanishing. In the distance, he saw Rick over Bruce's motionless body on the desert floor. Medics were quickly called onto the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Escape

Over the next few days, Bruce was in critical condition. Inside the infirmary, doctors worked hard to keep him alive. Outside the room, Betty watched as they worked hard. Rick Jones was rarely seen since the incident. He blames himself for what happened to Bruce.

Betty had been crying for days since he was taken in. His clothes had been shredded and his skin was burnt badly from the Gamma. General Ross was the only one who wasn't saddened by this. In fact, he saw it as an opportunity. Betty, on the other hand, didn't think so. She looked at him, angry.

"OPPORTUNITY?!" She yelled. "How in the hell is this an opportunity?!"

"Because maybe you can find someone better."

"Better?! No one is better then Bruce, father!"

"I don't think so."

"That's because you never liked him! I love him dad! Couldn't you have been happy for me at least once?!"

"Not unless I approve. In fact, one of my best men is single. Emil Blonsky is his name. He's Russian."

"I don't give a fu-"

"Sir!" said a young doctor. "He's struggling!"

"What?!" said Betty.

Ont he table, Bruce was shaking violently. The doctors tried to hold him down, but the shaking was too much. Betty covered her mouth in horror. It looked like he was a mentally challenged person having a gruesome seizure.

"What's wrong?" asked Ross.

"Some part of his memories are triggering something. It might be a result of the Gamma!"

They looked again and saw something entirely new. Bruce had opened his eyes. They were bright green and looking angry. His teeth were gritting against each other. The skin started to turn green as well. Green was allover his body. His shirt, pants and shoes began ripping as he began to grow in size. His muscles began enlarging and soon, he crushed the table with his weight. As he stood up, Ross, Betty, and the others gazed in amazement. She moved to the glass and stared.

"Bruce?" she whispered.

The green monster stared back at Betty. As he stepped closer, he was hit from behind by a doctor who wielded a hammer. It swung its arm and made the medic go flying across the room. He took another doctor and threw him at the wall, killing him. He took the crushed table, held it above his head, and tossed it at the glass. Betty and Ross moved out of the way, but the impact collided with Ross' arm, pinning his arm to the wall.

As the raging monster stepped near Ross, Betty went over and tried to lift the table. She managed to get it off of his arm, but it was in critical condition. She comforted him, but he walked away and took out a walkie talkie.

"Lock down the base. Banner is on the loose. Shot on sight, I repeat, SHOT. ON. SIGHT!"

"No!" yelled Betty. "You can't!"

"Private, get her to safety." he said to a soldier.

The soldier grabbed her arm and escorted her out, while Betty screamed curses at her father. Once she was gone, he took out his pistol and began shooting the monster. The bullets reflected off of him like they were toys. This made him angrier. The monster roared. Before he could reload, it jumped up and crashed through the floor above.

As it ascended to the next few floors, it was being fired at by soldiers. This made it even more angry. It managed to run from the soldiers and traverse the base until he was outside in the scorching desert. Before the soldiers could catch up with him, he jumped into the distance and continued until he was out of sight. Downstairs, Ross was looking up when his Lieutenant came in.

"Sir! What was that... thing?!"

"I don't know. It acted like a massive hulk."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Four Years Later

Deep in the Amazon jungles of South America, Bruce Banner was isolated in a small village miles away from any major civilization. In the four years since his 'incident', he has been helping people who are less fortunate then him. In this village, the chief appointed him head doctor. Illness was a growing thing around them and Bruce had treated everyone of the villagers.

In his off time, he would hook up his laptop and gain information on the world around him. Every night he would put entries into his online journal. This night was mostly special because he had given every villager medicine that made them immune to the illness around them. As he shined in his success, he began entering his thoughts into the journal:

_Day 1547_

_ Time: 10:30 pm_

_ Log: After curing the villagers of all diseases native to their village, I can rest easily now that I have done good for these peaceful people. Since the incident four years ago, I have tried to do what was best for myself. Suicide was something that didn't work out well. Every time I would shoot myself, the 'big guy' would spit it out. In the past four years, I have 'transformed' five times. Luckily, it is always away from this village. Even as we speak, I am attempting to find me a cure. So far, no results. I miss Rick. I miss my colleagues. Most of all, I miss Betty. I hope she hasn't married another man. My attempts to communicate with her has ended in fear. Fear that Ross would find out where I am. Fear that I could kill them. For now, I should stay away from her altogether. End._

As he ended his log, he got a SKYPE request from a man calling himself 'GammaMan001.' He accepted it and Rick Jones came onto the screen. Bruce smiled for the first time in years. Seeing his old friend made him think that Ross had forgotten all about him.

"Rick! I-I can't believe this! It's you!"

"Yeah, it is." laughed Rick. "I've been trying to find you for weeks. Didn't think you'd be in South America, though."

"Had to go somewhere where Ross couldn't find me. How is the old crab anyway?"

"Same as always. Old, nagging, and grumpy. The only thing nice about him is that he promoted me to head of the Gamma Research Department."

"Congrats. What about Betty?"

"Engaged,"

"Who to?"

"Emil Blonsky, Ross' number one man."

"Is Ross still after me?"

"Yeah. Never stopped after you escaped. He's obsessed. Not as obsessed as Blonsky is though."

"How?"

"Emil wants nothing more then to fight you and kill you. His office is filled with your pictures."

"Man crush?" joked Bruce.

"Not really. I do have good news though. Thanks to me, you aren't on America's Most Wanted List."

"Because I wrecked his base?" laughed Bruce.

"No, because you killed six people."

"What?!"

"Two medics and four soldiers."

"When I... 'changed', what was I?"

"People say you were like a raging hulk, a monster. No offense."

"Non taken. So I'm basically a threat to Ross?"

"More of a threat to National Security."

"Oh, great."

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

"The only thing I can do at this point Rick... I'm returning home."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Returning Home

A week later, Bruce arrived in San Francisco. He wore a black hoodie, sunglasses, torn pants, and clean shoes. He left a mans 2008 Chevy Camaro and thanked him highly. He had arrived at the main street, blocks away from the University where Rick worked part time as a science teacher; Chemistry mostly. Walking the distance wasn't bad, but some people gave him looks. Then again, wearing a hoodie in the summer was something to question.

After much walking, he arrived in front of the school, which was just letting out the students. He watched from behind a tree as student after student came out. In the crowd, Bruce could faintly see a man resembling Rick Jones come out, while studying his book. He smiled.

"Rick!" he whispered. "Rick!"

No answer.

"Rick Jones!" he yelled.

Jones looked up and around and saw Bruce waving at him. He was skeptical about him, since he didn't know who he was. He approached with caution. When they were in range, Bruce took off the hood and sunglasses. Rick quickly smiled and hugged his friend.

"Bruce Banner, you dog! How ya been buddy?"

"You try traveling with complete strangers for about a week."

"Well, you can tell me all about it at my place."

"Thanks. I appreciate it Rick."

"No problem. Friends help each other out."

Soon, they arrived at Ricks apartment on the upper part of San Francisco. Upon entering, he instantly saw papers on Gamma Radiation hanging on the wall, plus pictures of Bruce, and other papers on the same subject. In fact, the entire place was filled with papers. Not exactly the cleanest place in the world.

"TLC?" joked Bruce.

"Yeah, lots of it. Anyway, what made you wanna come back?" he asked as they sat down.

"The fact that everything is screwed up. Ross hates me, Betty is engaged, and no one seems to be wanting to stop him."

"Well, not to sound like a buzzkill, but Ross developed a new branch of military after you escaped."

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"Ever hear of the Gamma Corps?"

"No,"

"Basically, they are a team of commandos who's only mission is to stop anything exposed to the Gamma Radiation."

"Like me..."

"Like you. Whats worse, they don't care who it is. They could kill the president if he ever got exposed to it."

"Have they actually killed anything like that?"

"Yeah. Some animals were exposed to it when the bomb went off. They fought giant green rabbits, snakes, and even birds. All were killed by the Corps."

"Damn it."

Over the next few days, Bruce laid low by staying inside the apartment all day. In his time, he used Ricks equipment to sample his blood. Looking under a microscope, he saw that his cells were changing because of the gamma. To him, finding a cure seemed impossible. He needed to find Rick and tell him all he knew. He grabbed his things and headed out.

Walking through the park, he gazed and the flowers and the trees. Families were enjoying themselves by having picnics, playing Frisbee, and even hide and seek. As he walked, he heard to people talking. One of them spoke to him in a sweet and innocent voice. It was all too familiar.

"Bruce?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Meeting Blonsky

"Betty?" he cried as he turned.

She let go of the mans hand and ran to him. Grasping him in a big hug, she cried tears of joy. After a few seconds, she let go and she stared into his eyes.

"I've been worried sick Bruce! Where have you been?"

"Ya know, here and there. Who's your friend?" the man stepped forward and extended his hand. He spoke Russian and wore a military uniform.

"Emil Blonsky. Colonel Emil Blonsky."

"Bruce Banner." he said as he took Emil's hand and shook it.

"Yes, I know who you are."

"Now Emil." said Betty. "Don't let your work interfere with my life long friend."

"Don't worry Betty." said Bruce. "So, Rick tells me you're one of Ross' best men."

"I AM his best man. Number one in my field."

"If you are his best, where were you when I 'changed'?"

"In training, you worm."

"Ewwwww, I'm so scared."

"Bet Jones didn't tell you that I'm obsessed with your... 'hulk'?"

"Actually he did, but shouldn't we get dinner first?"

At that remark, Emil punched Bruce in the face really hard, making him fall to the ground. Betty shrieked and went to his side. "Emil! What was that for?!" she asked as she wiped blood from his nose.

"Two reasons: obsession and anger." said Blonsky angrily.

"What?" asked Bruce.

"Ever since you escaped from the base, I've been wanting to meet and greet this 'hulk' of yours. Why? I want a challenge. Someone who could match me in the field of combat. Your hulk is just that. Plus, no one mocks me without paying the price."

"You're mad!" yelled Betty.

"Maybe so, but it's about to get much, much worse."

"Why?"

"I just informed General Ross about you Bruce. He and the entire army are coming here right now... to kill you."

"You didn't?!" screamed Betty.

"Oh, but I did. Career before pleasure, my dear."

"Shut up! Father won't hurt him as long as I'm here!"

"He won't care. Banner is a threat to everyone. Including you."

Bruce stood up and ran to Blonsky, swinging like a madman. Emil easily dodged those hits and returned fire. Punches in the stomach and face made Bruce angrier and angrier. Betty was covering her mouth and crying by the sheer sight of it.

"You ain't shit Banner!"

"So I've been told." he laughed.

More punches commenced as Blonsky grew angrier. He grabbed Bruce by his neck and smiled. Bruce smiled back with green in his eyes.

"Hey Blonsky..."

"What?!"

"You're making me angry."  
"Yeah, so?"

"You won't like me when I'm angry."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hulk vs The Army

Bruce took Blonskys wrist and began to squeeze. Bones began to break. Emil backed off and his hand was deformed from the broken bones. Betty, fearing the worst, backed away towards the park bridge. In the distance, she could her vehicles approaching. Military Jeeps arrived and surrounded Bruce. The civilians all ran away from the site.

Bruce groaned in pain as he grew. He pounded the grass and actually made a small hole in it. His clothes ripped and his shoes burst. As he grew bigger, he turned greener and a lot meaner. After he finished growing, soldiers positioned themselves around him. Men took positions on the Jeeps' turrent guns. They waited for Ross' word. He spoke out of a megaphone.

"Banner, we have you surrounded! Surrender or face extermination!"

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Betty.

"Not Banner..." it said. "HULK!"

Hulk roared at Ross and charged toward one of the jeeps. He stopped once a soldier began firing. As before, the bullets reflected off of him. He grabbed the vehicle by its front and picked it up above his head. He threw it at another Jeep across from him, demolishing both. Ross was beyond pissed at this point.

"Crap..." he sighed. He grabbed a walkie. "Send in the copters and tanks. And tell the Gamma Corps to get their ass; here on the double!"

"Yes sir!" replied HQ.

Within minutes, helicopters arrived and commenced firing upon Hulk. He looked up and roared. He was blasted from behind by a M1A1 Abrams tank. He turned around and grew angrier, thus roaring at it. He jumped to the tank and started to pummel it. Metal was being ripped from it and soon, it was totaled.

He tore the cannon off from its hinges and threw it at a chopper, making it crash land. Soldiers ran and ducked while it came down, avoiding debris. Hulk took the tank apart and wielded both like weapons. He rushed to the vehicles and wailed on them, making most get destroyed very quickly. As he did, an Army van pulled up near Ross and five soldiers decked out in special armor emerged. Behind them, was a man wearing a tuxedo and a beret.

"Ryker!" yelled Ross. "Glad you could join us. Banner is giving us more then we can handle."

"That is why I'm here, General. Leave this to my team." he looked to his team and nodded. "Kill him."

"No! I want him alive, Ryker!" said Ross.

"Fine. Beat him to a pulp." he looked to one of his men. "Lieutenant Tibbett!"

"Yes sir!" shouted a Gamma Corps soldier who looked very young.

"Lead the assault."

"Roger! Let's go boys!"

They began to surround Hulk and aimed their electrically charged rifles at him. He roared at them and charged. Tibbett fired a shot and it hit Hulk and the shock circulated through his massive body, making him crouch. Betty wept as she saw her long time friend being cruelly treated. Hulk looked up and saw her crying. He grew angrier and pounded the ground, making the soldiers fall on their butts.

After he was free, he roared a roar of victory. Boom! He was shot from behind by a grenade. He turned and saw Blonsky loading his grenade launcher. Hulk walked over to him, confident that he had nothing that could hurt him. Blonsky fired another shot and hit Hulk in the face. Nothing. Emil stared at the massive monster and smiled. Ross was very upset.

"Blonsky, get your ass out of there! That's an order!" Blonsky took out his earpiece and crushed it.

"I ain't scared of you Banner. Give your best shot."

Hulk swatted at Emil and sent him flying into a tree. He didn't even try, so Blonsky was still alive. He stared at the Army, which was destroyed. Hulk turned back and began leaping out of view. As they recovered, a mysterious figure was atop a building, surveying the scene. It was a woman. Long red hair, all decked out in leather, ruby lips, and guns fastened to her belt. She pressed her earpiece and spoke in a Russian accent.

"Colonel Fury, I found Banner."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ryker's Idea

The next day, Ross had Blonsky put in an isolation cell, since he still needed to question him. Before that, he addressed Ryker and his squad. He was not happy with what happened the previous day. Inside his office, Ross was toying with his fingers as Ryker stood quiet, not fearing the coming punishment.

"What the hell happened out there?! I thought your Corps were supposed to be pro's!"

"General, my team is exceptional. Banner just-"

"No time for excuses Ryker! Banner escaped, my top soldier defied me just for a chance against him, and the President is on my ass about this!"

"THE President?"

"Yes. He informed me that if nothing is done about Banner, he's gonna shut us all down. Both of us will be out of a job."

"That sounds most unfortunate."

"All right, smartass. Care to explain what you did wrong?"

"We did as we always did: surround the enemy, use the rifles until its knocked out, then kill it."

"Okay, then why didn't it work on Banner?"

"From my research from the battle I came to a fact: the angrier he gets, the stronger he gets."

"No shit! Get your ass out of here now!"

"Of course sir."

Leaving the room, he made his way down to the bio labs that only he had access to. Getting past the security, he entered a dark room. Ahead of him were computers, chemicals, and a massive tube housing a creature inside. It looked ugly, green, and bulky, like the Hulk.

"Doctor, how is my Lieutenant doing?"

"General, he is doing fine. He is all prepped up and ready for its... 'exercise'."

"Keep him locked up until my word."

"Yes sir!"

A consultant came to Ryker and asked what he was doing.

"My good man, I have been studying Gamma Rays since Banners incident. In these four years, I have learned to use it to ones advantage. I exposed my Lieutenant to it and he became this... hideous thing. As strong as Hulk, but more brutal. In my eye, it still isn't complete. Plus, I managed to get some DNA from Hulk after the battle. Now, my creation will be able smell him and follow it, like a bloodhound."

"A Hulk Hunter, sir?"

"Exactly. He will be ready very soon."

In Ross' office, he was conversing with Betty, who had been yelling at him the past few minutes. She was upset about what he would've done to Hulk if he had gotten his hand on him.

"A weapon?! You are crazy! You can't control it! Bruce can hardly control it!"

"I know it sounds silly, but imagine what could happen, Betty! Countries would fear us! We'd come back as the most powerful country in the world!"

"And the Japanese and Russians would send in spies to steal it! Ever think of that?!"

"Yes, but it won't happen. They'd be too scared."

"To each is own. Private!, Send in Blonsky."

Blonsky was escorted in with hand cuffs and only a tee shirt and shorts on. He sat down in front of Ross.

"Do you realize what the hell you did out there? Because of your obsession, Banner escaped!"

"On the contrary, your Gamma Corps were the reason he escaped."

"Bull crap! Anyway, I just have to figure out what to do with you."

"Gonna send me back to Russia?"

"That'd be too generous. Take him to jail cell 4-C near the Gamma Labs. I'll secure his punishment later."

"Sir!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Blonskys Desperation

Inside Jones' apartment, Bruce was stirring. As he woke, he looked around him and saw Ricks apartment. Bruce saw him sleeping on his chair. He looked at himself and saw his was nearly nake, with the exception of his ripped purple pants. Quickly, he sat up and sighed.

"What happened?" he asked dazedly. Rick woke in a second.

"You hulked out again. This time it was against Ross' army."

"Did I kill anyone?"

"A few, but most were just critically injured; Blonsky included."

"How so?"

"The Corps had you on your knee's. You grew angrier and sent them flying. Emil stood up to you and you swatted him to a tree. Luckily, you didn't even try. He was fixed up rather quickly, but survived."

"And Betty?"

"Probably with her father at their base uptown."

"I have to go see her."

"You mad?! Ross will kill you the minute you step near the building!"

"I'm going. Don't try to stop me."

"But you'll be killed!" he shouted, but the door closed quickly.

In his cell, Blonsky was growing frustrated. Soldiers were placed near his cell in all times of the night. Every direction had guards. He looked outside and saw the moon shining bright. It was almost peaceful for Blonsky. Almost. In his mind, it was a perfect night for revenge against Ross and Bruce.

Without warning, an alarm sounded and it made Emil jump. The soldiers all began running for the door, leaving him alone. He laughed. "No one to play cards with me?" Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a small pin. Giggling the lock, he eventually made it unlock. Escaping was only part of his plan. _If Banner turns into the Hulk from the Gamma, wonder what it'll make me?_ He thought. Looking both ways, he proceed into the hallway. Not a soul in sight. Progressing, he came upon a door that read _Gamma Labs 3. _He opened the door silently and stepped inside.

Upon entering the room, he gazed at the many chemicals, vials, equipment, and machinery that laid there, unguarded. In the center of the room was a table with needles. All of them were in perfect order. Picking one up, he read it: _Property of General Ryker. _Blonsky smiled.

"So, you mastered a way to turn the Gamma Radiation into a liquid. Thank you so much Ryker." He could hear footsteps and a familiar voice. "Yes, come to me Ryker. Feel my wrath."

In an emergency meeting, Ross had called his fellow officers to his office to discuss a plan of attack in case Hulk emerged again. The one word Ross said made the others uneasy: Omegex. Ross began to explain.

"During World War II, Howard Stark made a few combat ready robots like Omegex and Arsenal, but most weren't used mainly because no one could use them besides Stark. Omegex is the only one that wasn't destroyed because we could control it. Its specialty? Destroying anything filled with radiation. Not even Banner can destroy this robot. So when Banner hulks out again, we destroy him with Omegex. Agreed?" They all nodded.

He took a needle and inserted it into his right arm and pushed down on the button. Emil could feel the flow of radiation flowing into his veins. It felt good. Like all the Hulks powers were his own. He heard them come in.

"Blonsky! You're supposed to be in your cell!" yelled Ryker.

"Is that what Ross told you?" he said as he twitched.

He turned around to show them what he was becoming. His arm was turning scaley, hands turning into sharp claws. His whole body turned greenish blue. He grew bigger and bigger until he was as tall as the room. The feet turned into a two toed foot. The sides of his head grew fish fins. He roared loudly.

"Blonsky?" said Ryker, scared.

"Not Blonsky..." it said. "THE ABOMINATION!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Abomination

The soldiers readied their weapons and aimed. Ryker made them lower them. He stepped forward and looked at Abomination, amazed. His fear went away and excitement filled him. He laughed madly.

"Amazing! The Gamma Liquid works! Ross will have use for you Emil."

Abomination frowned and quickly grabbed Ryker by his neck. He pulled him in and laughed loudly. Ryker gave a confused look.

"I no longer serve Ross. I will use this power to kill him and Banner. If his Hulk tries to stop me, I'll kill him too. But for now, I shall kill you and your beloved Gamma Corps."

"I do not fear you Blonsky."

"I didn't expect you too."

Abomination grabbed Rykers legs with his other arm and forcefully bent them. Ryker started screaming loudly, but the room was soundproof. In a second, his spine was broken in two. General Ryker was dead. The Corps member all started firing. The electrical shots hit Abomination, but did nothing to him. He smiled and rushed at them.

He took two guys into his hands and snapped their necks with ease. He threw them away and grabbed a computer. Abomination heaved it above his head and slammed it onto a third guys head, killing him. The fourth guy fired again, but it did nothing. Abomination took his head and smashed his head into the concrete floor, smashing his head. The last guy threw his gun away and ran for the door, but he was too slow. Abomination got to him and held him high.

"Where is Rykers lab?" he yelled.

"Bottom level... D-3!"

He smiled and began chewing on the soldiers neck. Blood went everywhere and he scream bloody murder. Once his neck was half chewed, Blonsky dropped him. He wiped off his mouth and crashed through the door, rampaging to the bottom floor. Soon enough, he reached the high security door that led to Rykers Labs.

"Security clearance? How's this?" he said as he punched the door clean off its hinges.

The inside was deserted except for the mutated Hulk in the green water. Blonsky destroyed everything else and proceeded to the creature.

"So, this is what Ryker was working on. What an ugly thing."

He roared so loud, the glass broke and the monster flowed out and laid on the floor, squirming. In a way, it was kinda sad to see a freak of nature in pain like that. Abomination had no feelings for this creature. It had to be killed. He crouched near the poor creature and held its head. In a flash, he snapped its neck, killing it. It began shrinking down to human size, revealing the Gamma Corps Lieutenant.

"The Corps is done. So is Ryker. Banner, your next!"

Outside, Ross and the other Generals were conversing while on the lookout for Bruce. BOOM! The wall of the building exploded as Abomination came emerging out. He ran to the streets and cause a panic. Ross was at a loss for words.

"What the hell?! Was that Banner?!"

"I don't think so!" said a general. "Looked darker green." A Private came running to them.

"Sirs! I bring news!"

"Speak!" said Ross.

"Colonel Blonsky has escaped and General Ryker and the Gamma Corps were all killed!"

"Rykers lab?"

"Broken into and destroyed, along with a green hulk like creature."

"Blonsky... He must've used some Gamma Radiation and transformed. Damn it!" He picked up his walkie. "HQ, send in Omegex now! Have it lock onto Blonskys signal."

"Roger General."

"With any luck, Banner will be caught in the cross fire and we kill them both."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Omegex

Blocks away, Bruce was walking toward the base, expecting to see Betty and her father. Maybe he hoped he could convince the General not to kill him, but to help him. In a way, he doubted it. In the distance, he heard people screaming, cars being thrown around like toys, and a roar much like his Hulks.

Abomination was growing excited because of the mayhem he was causing. Bruce stood in the middle of the street and watched as this new monster destroyed the city he loved. As he watched, people around him ran away scared and screaming. He looked around and saw a few people with their heads cracked open, blood spilling everywhere. This made him mad. The noise stopped when Abomination saw Bruce in the middle of the wreckage.

"Banner! Finally I have found you." he walked to Bruce. "Why don't you hulk out and we can see who is stronger!"

"Who and what are you?"

"Remember the park? You mocked me, toyed with me, and your Hulk almost crushed me!"

"Blonsky?! Is that you?!"

"NOT BLONSKY! ABOMINATION!" He grabbed Banner by his neck and chuckled. "Turn into the Hulk and fight me!"

"No," he said sternly.

"If you won't do it willingly, I'll have to do it by force." he threw Bruce into the wall of a building. "What do ya say now, Banner?" There was silence, then a growl.

"Hulk... SMASH!"

Hulk came flying out of the debris and collided with Abomination. They rolled on top of each other until Hulk was on top. He then started punching Blonskys deformed face. It had no effect no matter how much he punched. Abomination managed to halt one punch. He twisted Hulks hand and threw him into a bunch of cars. High above, Ross' helicopter was surveying the intense battle. Betty was at the window in tears.

"Bruce..." she whispered.

Hulk grabbed a Stop sign and pulled it off its hinges. He wielded it like a sword and charged at his equally strong foe. As he got there, Abomination was prepared to defend himself, but Hulk was then sent flying by a blast of energy. Blonsky turned around to see a massive robot, probably five stories tall. Its face was dark grey, a circular glass eye, energy blasters on its chest, and it looked dangerous.

"Omegex commencing termination. Targets: Organisms filled with radiation."

Its chest began to glow and two energy blasts erupted and went for Abomination. He dodged them quickly and ran to the robot. Hulk regained consciousness and aided in the fight. He picked up a car and threw it. Omegex managed to grab the flying car and crush it into a ball. He threw it back at the Hulk and it came at a fast speed.

Hulk began running and when the ball came to him, he kicked it as hard as he could at the robot. It hit Omegex's chest and destroyed one of its energy blasters. Abomination, on the other hand, climbed the robots back and teared out wires and gears as he progressed.

"Energy Blaster Two destroyed. Energy Blaster One operational. Power at 68%."

When Abomination was at the top of the robot, its back had holes in it, many gears and wires missing. He knew the robot was getting weaker and weaker with each passing second. Abomination grabbed Omegex's antenna and teared them off.

"Power at 34%. Targeting System offline. Visual offline."

"Is this the best you can muster, Ross?" yelled Blonsky.

Ross looked down and knew his robot was beaten. In a way, he knew Omegex wouldn't last against the two of them. If they couldn't defeat one Hulk, they certainly wouldn't be able to kill two Hulks. Ross punched the wall and sat down as the helicopter landed near the battle. Betty ran off of the copter as fast as possible.

Abomination grabbed the robots head at the base and lifted it up with much force. Soon, its head was loose and apart from its body. As the body fell, he jumped high. When it crashed to the street floor, Abomination landed on it, crushing its chest. He roared in victory.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Bruce's Leave

"Abomination is superior!" he yelled.

As he bathed in victory, Hulk took the Stop sign and ran at him from behind. He swung as hard as he could and sent Abomination flying into a car. Hulk roared and threw the sign away. He ripped one of Omegex's hands from its body and carried it to Blonsky.

When he got in range, he slammed the hand on his foe multiple times, causing him to bleed a little. He tossed it to the side and grabbed a jagged Parking Meter and inserted it into Abominations chest, near his hear. He groaned in pain.

"B-B-But I'm Abomination! I am stronger!"

"Hulk stronger!" he said as he kicked Blonskys neck so hard it broke. The Abomination was dead.

He took out the meter and dropped it. Abomination was transforming back into Emil Blonskys normal body. Staring at Blonskys deceased body made the Hulk angrier. He roared in victory and prepared to leave the scene when he heard a voice.

"Bruce?" he turned and saw Betty walking toward him. He stood there, unsure what to do. When she got to him, she carefully placed a hand on his green face and wiped the blood off.

"Bruce, it me: Betty."

"Bet...ty." he said. She smiled gently. "Me... love... Bet...ty."

"I love you too Bruce. I always have."

There were sirens in the distance. Hulk growled and jumped off into the distance. Ross came in a military Jeep and looked at the massive mess. He approached his daughter and stared into the dark. He placed his arm around her shoulder. She shrugged him off.

"Don't worry Betty. We'll find him. For he is now an enemy of the Unites States of America."

"What?!" she yelled. "He saved the city from your robot and Emil! He is a hero!"

"No. He's a monster. He caused all this and he must pay for it."

"Screw you! Don't ever talk to me as your daughter again!" she said as she stormed off into the dark.

"That was pleasant. Now my duties in LA. Gotta go to Starks stupid Expo."

In the wild woods of Canada, Bruce was traversing the deep snow and blistering winds. He wore a long coat with ripped pants and no shoes. His feet were so cold. He felt like he could die any moment, but he moved on. Along the way, he passed many trees with three long marks on them. They kinda resembled claw marks.

In the distance, he saw a small town. Smiling with excitement, he hurried to the town so he could have a warm bed, hot chocolate, and maybe even warm clothes. In the depths of his mind, he knew he had another matter to attend to.

"I must find Dr. Langkowski and get his help. I hope Rick and Betty are okay." he told himself.

What he didn't know, was that going to Canada was a bad move on his part. There would be a creature of pure energy waiting for him, created by a mad doctor. In the woods, a strongly built mad watched him. He had an animal appearance, but he was quite human. Three silver blades erupted from his knuckles. Ready to kill anything and anyone he wanted.

The moment he came into town, he could feel something. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that Blonsky wasn't the only person in the world who wanted what he had. He knew that he would be hunted by Ross forever. His gamma radiation was a weapon that many people wanted. He wasn't gonna let anyone get their hands on it; no matter the cost.

In the town, he found out that there was a lone cabin at the west side of town that no one used. He paid the man $100 to let him use it. Walking there wasn't the problem. Getting through the wilds of the town was. He managed to get on a few peoples wrong side and he managed to control his Hulk.

"This may be harder then I thought." he said to himself.

The cabin was small, but enough for his needs. He smiled for the first time since he was in South America. To him, he was hoping this was a new chapter in his life. In reality, it wasn't.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Weeks past since his arrival in Canada. Coming back from a grocery shopping trip was not that entertaining. As he returned home, he dropped his keys and his groceries when he got inside. He saw a black man sitting in his chair. He wore a long black trench coat, an eye patch on his right eye, and had a vulgar appearance.

"Hello Dr. Banner. Nice to meet you finally."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Colonel Nick Fury. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"The anti-terrorist organization?"

"Thats only part of it. The other part deals with us handing super powered beings in the world."

"So," he laughed. "You're hear to kill me and my Hulk?"

"No. I'm here to talk to you about Project Avengers."


End file.
